


The Eye of the Storm

by Bittercape (bittercape)



Series: Flufftober drabbles [29]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Jealousy, M/M, Silly, trouble with exes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape
Summary: Flufftober day 29: Thunderstorm
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Series: Flufftober drabbles [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948333
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	The Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/gifts).



He was standing completely still. The rain was absolutely pissing down, the wind was howling and the lightning cracked the sky open in electric rage, and he was standing in the middle of it all, staring the sea into submission. It did look very dashing and dramatic, but Wilde failed to appreciate it as he stomped his way over, cursing for every puddle he stepped into. 

“Are you coming back inside or what,” he hollered over the wind. Zolf turned his head.

“Soon,” he said, and Wilde turned back. Stupid bloody Poseidon. No, he wasn’t jealous at all. Stop asking.


End file.
